A un solo paso
by Gisee
Summary: Lizzie y William son mejores amigos desde niños, pero los sueños y las responsabilidades de cada uno los obligan a separarse. Después de mucho tiempo se vuelven a encontrar pero no todo vuelve a ser como antes.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRIMER DIA**_

Primer día de clases en la escuela primaria Chawton's School y también primer día en esa escuela para Lizzie Bennet de cuarto grado, porque por sus altas notas y habilidades en lenguaje* y matemáticas obtuvo una beca para el exclusivo colegio por eso tuvo que dejar a sus amigas y su antiguo colegio.

Se sentía muy sola en el gran colegio, estaba sentada apartada en la primera fila del salón de clases porque los demás niños ya tenían su grupo de amigos formados y no permitirían que "la nueva" se sentara cerca de ellos solo por el hecho de no haber llegado a la escuela en auto ni vestir cosas exclusivas. Lizzie que era muy inteligente y madura para una niña de 10 años se dio cuenta del rechazo que provocaba en los demás pero, lejos de sentirse mal por eso se reconfortaba pensando que ella había llegado ahí por sus capacidades y no por los millones de su familia.

Se sintió cómoda con su nueva profesora, tenía una mirada muy dulce y se dio cuenta que los demás niños de la clase la miraban con desdén y algo de envidia porque la profesora le tomaba mucha más atención a ella que al resto. Ya estando el patio se sintió mal, extrañaba a sus amigas y a su querida hermana Jane. Se sentó en una banca que estaba en el patio y vio acercarse a ella un grupo de niñas que eran sus compañeras de curso y Bridget, la más alta, rubia y pecosa le hablo.

- ¡Tu, la nueva! sal de aquí… este es nuestro lugar y no el tuyo, le dijo con un tono chillón y una mirada violenta

- Tengo nombre, y tampoco me moveré porque tú lo dices, dijo Lizzie con indiferencia.

- ¿Crees que me importa tu horrible nombre? , Dijo Bridget tomando el sándwich que comía Lizzie y luego tirándolo al suelo, mientras se acercaban por detrás de Lizzie dos niñas con una tijera.

- ¡Hey! ¡Porque hicieron eso! Dijo Lizzie sin poder aguantar el llanto que surgía al ver a una de las niñas con la mitad de su larga y castaña trenza en las manos

- Para que tengas una lección de cómo debes tratar a tus superiores, por supuesto, dijo Bridget con aires de superioridad – Y pobre de ti, nueva, que le digas de esto a alguien porque hasta el día de tu graduación te haré la vida más que imposible, ¡me escuchaste bien!

Lizzie las quedo mirando, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida realmente mal y pensando que ese momento no se le olvidaría nunca más en su vida, pero solo quedaría como un recuerdo porque que nunca más en su vida permitirá que la pasen a llevar solo por ser de familia humilde.

Siempre se había sentido amada, tanto como por su madre y sus 3 hermanas… sobre todo por su padre, que la trataba como su tesoro por heredar su inteligencia y también la peculiar belleza de su difunta abuela. Si solo supieran como ella se sentía en el colegio que con tanto orgullo y alegría la habían llevado de la mano aquella mañana… pero no podía decirles, no solo por la amenaza de Bridget sino también para no desilusionarlos.

Lizzie le quito de las manos a la niña el resto de su trenza y salió corriendo entre sollozos, pero mientras iba corriendo sin ver donde se dirigía porque las lagrimas le tapaban la vista, choco de con alguien evidentemente más alto que ella, lo provoco que ella cayera al suelo.

- Podrías mirar por donde corres la próxima vez, dijo el niño mientras se daba vuelta con una expresión de molestia, pero que al ver tirada en el suelo a Lizzie cambio a evidente asombro

- Lo siento, no podía ver por dónde iba, dijo Lizzie mientras miraba desconfiada la mano que le tendía el niño

- Toma mi mano, es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer por hacerte llorar, dijo el niño mirando intrigado la trenza que tenía en la mano Lizzie y luego frunciendo el seño – ¿De quién es eso?

- Es mía… dijo Lizzie parándose del suelo ya más tranquila, pero todavía mirándolo con cierta desconfianza

- Oh, lo siento… debemos ir ahora mismo con algún inspector, es muy cruel lo que te han hecho y creo ya saber quien fue, dijo el niño con total seguridad

- ¡No! No puedo. Nadie debe saber quien fue y si lo sabes mejor guárdatelo, dijo Lizzie un poco molesta por intromisión del niño que ni siquiera sabía quién era y se preocupaba por ella.

- Uy, está bien… será "nuestro" secreto, pero antes de guardar un secreto debo saber tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas? Dijo el niño serio pero con aire divertido, le había causado gracia la expresión de su cara, y porque enojada se veía más linda que con la cara llena de lagrimas.

- Si… creo que tienes razón. Me llamo Lizzie Bennet, creo que ahora el que debería decir su nombre eres tú, la expresión de desconfianza seguía ahí, pero iba alejándose con la mirada azul y tranquila de él.

- Bueno, supongo que sí, Me llamo William Darcy, Lizzie. dijo ruborizándose un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente que no conocía, en realidad no hablaba con nadie en la escuela y no le molestaba estar solo, pero sintió algo en ella que le dio confianza. Y pensando en eso se dio cuenta que todavía estaban de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Will, como lo llamaba su familia y su único amigo Charles, siempre había sido solitario y no era algo que le molestara en realidad…se sentía mas cómodo así que con gente que se creía superior a los demás solo por su gran cuenta bancaria.

Su madre había muerto al nacer su querida hermana Georgiana. Sentía mucho cariño por ella, no solo porque era un amor como persona , si no también porque le recordaba mucho a su madre. Tenia una buena relación con su padre, pero no lo veía mucho porque el siempre estaba de viaje de negocios o en su finca familiar.

Todos en la escuela lo consideraban un idiota engreído porque no hablaba con nadie porque Charles, que era unos años menor que el, no estudiaba ahí. No hacia el esfuerzo de conocer a nadie profundamente, ya con solo verlos se daba cuenta que no valía la pena relacionarse con nadie, ni siquiera con las hermanas de Charles; Bridget y Caroline.

El verano había sido excelente en compañía de Georgiana, Charles y la insoportable Caroline en Derbyshire y ahora debía retomar sus clases en Chawton, algo que lo tenia desanimado. Después de terminar su primera y aburrida clase salio al patio, saludo a algunos conocidos y no hizo nada mas que mirar el oscuro cielo que anunciaba lluvia.

En eso estaba cuando sintió que algo choco contra su espalda, al darse vuelta vio a una niña en el suelo. Le dio lastima verla llorando posiblemente por la caída, hasta que vio su cabello que estaba mal cortado y resto de la trenza que seguramente llevaba antes en su mano, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle su mano para que se levantara.

Su madre siempre le había enseñado a comportarse como un caballero, a el a veces le parecía que eso era chapado a la antigua, pero su madre le decía que "todavía eso tenia éxito entre las chicas" pero poco le importaba eso, hasta que vio la mirada de tristeza en Lizzie. Sintió una punzada, como si hubiera visto los ojos tristes de Giorgie, pero no.. era aquella niña, era muy linda, aunque tuviera la cara roja por el llanto, y no se parecía a ninguna de las chicas engreídas que reían y jugaban en ese momento en el patio de la escuela.

Lo primero que pensó al hablar con Lizzie sobre lo que le había pasado fue que eso lo había causado Bridget, la hermana menor de Charles que era igual de insoportable que Caroline, aunque más cruel y mal criada. Siempre pensaba que lo único en común que tenían con su amigo era el pelo rubio y las pecas.

Miro su mano que seguía unida a la de Lizzie y ella se había sonrojado, al igual que él y pensó que no se podía ver más linda en ese momento

- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, dijo soltándole la mano a Lizzie

- Ehh… me tengo que ir… adiós, dijo Lizzie al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el termino del recreo y salió caminando muy rápido.

William se quedo mirándola hasta que la vio entrar a su salón y algo aturdido por el contacto con la mano de Lizzie se fue a su próxima clase. Pensó toda la clase en el encuentro con esa niña de grandes ojos marrones, incluso se sintió un poco estúpido por sus pensamientos porque nunca se había sentido así por alguien, sobretodo porque no la conocía, pero en realidad si la conocía, sabia su nombre, la había tocado y tenía una extraña sensación hacia ella.

Al escuchar la campana del término de las clases fue rápidamente a buscar a Lizzie. Pensó en no ir a verla pero lo necesitaba. Mientras se dirigía a la sala que la vio entrar se encontró con Bridget, esa niña lo irritaba y ahora mucho más pensando el lo que le pudo haber hecho a Lizzie.

- ¡Hola Will!, no sabía que vendrías a buscarme, dijo Bridget con la voz chillona que la caracterizaba y punto de quedarse sin pestañas de tanto agitarlas.

- Hola y no, no venía a buscarte a ti, dijo Will secamente pero su expresión cambio al ver que Lizzie se acercaba.

Bridget se quedo con la boca abierta y con la cara que le llegaba al suelo al ver como William se acercaba a Lizzie y la saludaba con una sonrisa mientras Lizzie se la devolvía tímida y con algo de sorpresa.

- Hola… quería saber cómo estabas… ojala no te moleste, le dijo Will a Lizzie muy nervioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo a los ojos de los demás, pero no le importaba

- No, no me molesta y ya estoy bien… dijo Lizzie con una cálida y dulce voz que Will sintió que a través de ella le daba las gracias y su pecho dio un brinco, y se animo a preguntarle.

- Ehh…Puede que… sea raro lo que te diré pero ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? Conozco a las amigas de Bridget y no creo que sea bueno que vayas sola hasta tu casa… si es que vas sola, por supuesto, dijo Will sorprendido y avergonzado de el mismo por lo que acababa de decirle a Lizzie.

Lizzie pensó por unos segundos, que a él le parecieron minutos y casi se arrepintió pensando que ella pudo pensar mal de él. Eran niños, pero William no dejaba de ser mayor que Lizzie y gracias a su porte y a su expresión seria parecía mayor a los 13 años que tenia.

- Ems… claro, no me molesta… a menos que tengas algo importante que hacer, dijo Lizzie sorprendida por lo que le acababa de preguntar.

- Esto es importante, dijo Will muy serio y a Lizzie se rió al ver su expresión

- jajaja, ¿siempre eres tan serio? Eres como el Gigante Egoísta, le dijo Lizzie un poco nerviosa mientras iban caminando y recordando el libro del que hablaron en clases de lenguaje

- Puede ser, pero yo hoy te deje entrar en mi jardín*, dijo Will divertido por el comentario de Lizzie y viendo como ella se sonrojo por su respuesta.

_**El Gigante egoísta para las que no han leído nunca es un cuento infantil escrito por Oscar Wilde y trata de un gigante que no dejaba entrar a los niños a jugar con el hermoso jardín que tenía y construyó un muro para que no entraran. El Jardín empezó a cercarse sin los niños, luego se le "ablando el corazón" dejando entrar a los niños de nuevo y el jardín volvió a tomar vida._

**¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia, disculpen si tiene errores gramaticales..La historia recién está empezando a tomar forma y tendrá uno que otro cambio… Gracias por los Reviews y a las que han empezado a seguirla, sinceramente pensé que nadie la leería!**


	3. Chapter 3

Para Lizzie todo era nuevo, sus desagradables compañeros de curso, su amable profesora, también un mes después, empezó a tomar las clases de piano que brindaba la escuela, estaba muy entusiasmada con eso porque siempre le había gustado mucho la música y sus padres nunca pudieron costearle las clases. Pero lo más nuevo para ella es su amistad con William. Le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a él, al estar toda su vida rodeada de mujeres y sus únicas amigas o que consideraba realmente eran Jane y su vecina Charlotte que casi la quería como a una hermana mas, pero su incomodidad al estar cerca de él solo duro unos días. Le gustaba mucho hablar con él, escuchar juntos música desde el Ipod de Will y hasta jugar a veces pero Will era un poco perezoso para eso, así que no le quedaba más remedio que abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle cosquillas hasta que se animara.

Un día que los dos estaban recostados en el pasto del jardín de la escuela porque ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de volver a sus casas, Lizzie le pregunto a Will.

- Will… ¿Por qué nunca tus padres vienen a dejarte por la mañana? Dijo Lizzie, notando que la mirada serena de Will se volvía seria y un poco triste.

- Mi padre siempre ha viajado mucho por negocios…eso es lo que me dice. Antes pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con mamá, hasta que ella murió cuando nació mi hermana Georgiana. Y ahora vivo con mi tía, que no se toma la molestia de traerme a la escuela, dijo Will con una sonrisa triste.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Lizzie en ese momento fue tomar su mano, ya que pensaba que tratar de decirle que no se sintiera triste o decirle lo siento sería inútil para consolarlo.

Will al sentir la mano de Lizzie sobre la de él se reconforto enseguida y sintió la misma extraña sensación que la primera vez que la toco. Apretó la mano de Lizzie con la de él y se quedaron así hasta que Lizzie se apoyo sobre su hombro para mirar a Will y le pregunto

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa?

- Me encantaría, pero… no me conocen, dijo Will con una sonrisa nerviosa

- No te preocupes por eso, ya les he hablado bastante sobre ti, dijo Lizzie riéndose de Will

- Llamaré a Georgie para que le diga a mi tía que iré a cenar con Richard, si sabe que estaré con "desconocidos" me mandara a un internado en Suiza, dijo Will con la risa de Lizzie de fondo, le gustaba mucho su risa.

Mientras iban camino a casa de Lizzie, pisando las hojas secas que habían en el suelo y riendo, no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya estaban frente a la casa que quedaba en el barrio antiguo de Londres. Era una casa humilde, comparada a la casa donde vivía Will, pero era grande, linda y se notaba el toque femenino en ella.

Lizzie toco la puerta y después de unos segundos abrió la puerta el señor Bennet.

- ¡Lizzie! Estaba preocupado, en cualquier momento tu madre iba a entrar en histeria y avisaría hasta a la reina de tu desaparición, dijo irónicamente el Sr. Bennet – Este debe ser William, ¿no es así?, Dijo con un risa amistosa que le recordó a la de Lizzie.

- Así es señor, dijo Will

- Bueno, pasen porque la puerta no es un lugar cómodo para cenar, dijo el señor Bennet guiñándole el ojo a Lizzie

A Will el señor Bennet le cayó bien enseguida, no se parecía nada a su padre pero veía que quería mucho a Lizzie. Pasaron a una salita que había al lado del comedor y Lizzie lo dejo solo unos minutos para luego volver con Jane, tenía su misma edad y era muy linda, aun más que Lizzie pero no era tan encantadora como la ultima o él por lo menos lo pensaba así. Lizzie nos presento y ella me tendió su mano como saludo y me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

Después llego la señora Bennet parloteando algo casi inentendible con una niña de la mano y con otra un poco más chica que Lizzie pero mucho más seria y no tan encantadora. Según lo que le había dicho Lizzie, la pequeña debía llamarse Lydia y la niña seria, Mary.

- ¡Lizzie! Donde te habías metido, niña sabes muy bien que no debes hacerme pasar por…, la señora Bennet fue bajando el tono mientras veía a William sentado al lado de Lizzie, que estaba roja de vergüenza.

- Debiste decirme que traerías a tu amigo a cenar, Lizzie. Hola, querido ¿cómo te llamas?

- William Darcy, señora, dijo Will un poco perturbado por los gritos de la señora Bennet y por la mirada de vergüenza de Lizzie

- ¡¿De los Darcy de Grosvenor?! Dijo una asombrada señora Bennet mientras Lizzie estaba casi morada por la vergüenza y Will toco su mano para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

- Si… Dijo Will intimidado por la extraña mirada de la mamá de Lizzie

- Querida, recuerda que una niña de 10 años no se podría casar aunque invitara a cenar a 100 muchachos que viven en la calle Grosvenor, por cierto la cena esta lista, dijo el señor Bennet tratando de salvar un poco la situación.

Aunque cuando llego a casa de Lizzie fue un momento un poco tenso, en medio de la cena se sintió verdaderamente cómodo, no solo por estar sentado junto a Lizzie si no también por la conversación del Sr. Bennet que era muy divertido.

No solo por Lizzie, el cálido Sr. Bennet y la buena cena se sentía cómodo, también era porque desde hace mucho no participaba de una verdadera cena familiar, sus tíos eran su familia pero emocionalmente no lo sentía así.

Luego de un rato Will sintió su celular sonar, era un mensaje de texto de Georgiana que decía "Will los tíos Fitzwilliam están aquí junto a Richard :(". Will sonrió al recordar cuando unos días antes le había enseñado a mandar mensajes de Texto a Georgiana pero lo que decía el mensaje elimino toda expresión de su cara.

- Will, ¿estás bien? Le pregunto Lizzie al ver su cara de espanto

- Ehh… si… señor me tengo que ir, mi hermana me necesita.

- Yo mismo te llevare, no te preocupes. Le dijo el señor Bennet

- Creo que mañana estaré en un vuelo a Suiza a esta hora… le dijo Will a Lizzie mostrándole el mensaje de texto que le había mandado Georgie

- Es mi culpa, no debí invitarte dijo Lizzie triste por provocar que Will tuviera que enfrentar a su tía al llegar a casa

- No es tu culpa, la culpa es solo de mi tía. Le respondió sonriéndole a Lizzie antes de subir al auto

Lizzie se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa dejando a Will un poco aturdido. En el camino fue hablando con el Sr. Bennet y pensando en que le diría a su tía, le diría la verdad pese a las consecuencias que podría traerle eso. Aunque lo preocupaba lo que le esperaba en casa de su tía no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lo había pasado esa tarde con Lizzie y su familia, que su tía los despreciara por no tener titulo, ni ser una familia de la "alta sociedad" poco le importaba, los Bennet no tenían apellido ilustre pero no les faltaba el amor.

Siento la demora, mi imaginación se la llevo el viento del fin de semana junto con el internet y mi tiempo libre :( Nuevamente agradezco a las que leen mi historia! Mejor todavía si me dejan algún review… Mi Darcy de niño es tierno, lo sé… pero hasta la Sra. Reynolds decía que era el niño más tierno y generoso del mundo, algo debió pasarle en su adolescencia que lo convirtió en hombre callado y orgulloso, aunque de corazón amable.

¡Saludos!


End file.
